A Dream
by Nova Sinless Beauty
Summary: Ryo's thoughts on war and friends. Just a thoughts fic. Very short.


**A dream...(Ryo's Thoughts on the Dynasty War)  
****By Mooncloud**

* * *

A dream is what your heart makes---or so many people believe such a song from Disney's Cinderella (c). I believed it as well--yeah back when I was a kid, dreaming unrealistic dreams that mattered only to me and nobody else. I was a fool to understand that my childish dreams of making it in the world would be sufficient in having me survive such a bleak and cold teen hood. Fighting the dynasty tends to do that to even the warmest person. I don't understand how so many people could be killed over this stupid war---a battle for power. What is power anyway? To me--it's nothing but a nuisance demons like to take and make their own. They thrive on it.

I wish this was all a dream---losing my friends to the dynasty is my biggest fear. I'm so afraid of being lost forever as well---allowing the dynasty to take over the mortal world.

Nobody wants that as much as me. The guys are silent right now---they don't seem to understand the intensity of it---well Sage, Cye, and Rowen do--but only in their little way. Kento seems to live on thrill to fight the dynasty. The big lug doesn't seem to understand the importance of being a Ronin sometimes, yet he makes up for that in the hugeness of his heart.

If he isn't a true friend, then I'm not a ronin. They all have great qualities that even surpass my own. I'm sure they have many negative things to say in my decisions as the unofficial leader. I don't even understand it myself to why I am even the leader in the first place. Rowen seems to have more qualities fitting that description. Hell, Sage as well. I would even give Kento kudos as well to being the leader if he put his mind to it.

Of course I say this because I have been knowing them for quite some time, three years as of now.

Mia---ah What can I say about Mia? She's everything. She's great and understanding. And no I don't have a crush on her. It's more or less a brotherly-sisterly loving relationship. I love her as my own sister, even though I had no pleasure in having a sister growing up. She's my big sis, so nobody messes with her unless they go through me. She's the one that brought all of us together when we were apart in so many different levels. She's the one that we learned the armors from and she's the one who had to endure a greater loss than we did.

Yulie is slightly annoying but he is the best little brother I can come up with. Come on now, you don't suppose that I should shovel him off like some ungrateful person when he looks up to me? I know I sound arrogantly pleased with myself, but it is the truth. He is the best little brother, albeit very annoying at some point, but he does have a good head on his shoulders and his quite brave. He is loyal to no end either.

The war on the dynasty is still not over by a long shot. I know because every time we feel that we are safe, we have some other evil entity breathing down our necks. It gets old. Really old.

I'm so tired right now, so tired of being nicked and picked at by these entities that want nothing more than the other power-hungry jack-ass want. Our armors are like a blessing inside a curse. I will never forget the time I donned the armor. I was so grateful because of that fire that was in the forest. I learned from then on that it was a curse because I had to protect people and also a blessing because I could save people from darkness. I was a super-hero I always dreamed of being as a child.

The war of time isn't over yet--nor will it be over in the next millennia. I can safely say and honestly hope that we will be there until the end of our lives protecting the ones we love and the people of the Earth. I also hope that it won't come true to the fact that our children after us will have to face such menacing demons. Demons always will be here, no matter how many times we distinguish them. As long as we have hate in the world, there is no way that we can ever get rid of evil. But without evil, there would be no good. So like our armors, it's a blessing along with a curse.

_Ryo._


End file.
